


【佐鸣】男子高中生的梦遗？！

by sntara



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sntara/pseuds/sntara
Summary: 漩涡鸣人勾引宇智波佐助啦！
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】男子高中生的梦遗？！

**Author's Note:**

> 大家37快乐！

“鸣人！真是的，都几点了！”

玖辛奈风风火火跑上二楼，她刚给佐助开了门，互道完早安，便冲到鸣人房间，“快点起来了，佐助在外面等你呢！”

听到玖辛奈砰砰砰上楼的声音时，鸣人就已经被吵醒了，他从被窝里伸手揉揉眼睛，脑子还混沌着，却突然在不到三秒的时间从床上弹到卧室门口将门反锁上。

“啊！我起床了！妈妈不要进来！”

他甚至还眯着眼，睡帽在动作间掉在地上，金色的头发蓬松杂乱，睡衣扣子在睡梦中扯开了两颗，露出一边的锁骨和肩膀。

“所以说。。为什么又会这样啊！！！”

他摸着湿漉漉的裤裆，绝望地回床边一把掀开被窝，还好还好，被褥没湿。

“鬼叫什么！快点洗漱，你今天又要连累佐助君迟到了喔！”

“知—道—了——”他有气无力地应着，心想妈妈的头发可能又气到飞起来了。

听到妈妈离开的脚步声后，鸣人三两下蹬掉睡裤，走进卫生间扔在脏衣篮里，弯腰将内裤脱掉。他下体还微硬，半翘着，他苦恼地盯着看了一会，才抽出纸巾擦了擦。随后便在卫生间里光着屁股，洗起自己的内裤。

他速战速决，洗漱完毕换好制服，拿着滴水的内裤打开了自己阳台的落地窗，才后知后觉发现，内裤已经晾了一小排。他挂完内裤，进屋时脸微红，嘴里骂了句混蛋佐助，一把抓起书包直往楼下跑去。

“妈妈我出门了！”

顺走餐桌上的面包片，鸣人转头一看，家里大门开着，他的竹马，一生之敌，最好的朋友，宇智波佐助，正在路边等他。

他赶忙跑到佐助身边，佐助却把包向他一扔，也不看他接没接，便径直走去牵那靠在墙边的自行车。

“诶？今天佐助骑车吗？”鸣人嘴上叼着吐司含含糊糊问着，抱着佐助的包，屁股已经不客气地摆上后座。

佐助脚一蹬，车轮转动，“哼，也不知道是谁在开学第一周，就让我跟着一连迟到四天了。”

吐司囫囵吞下，只听鸣人小声嘟囔，“什么嘛什么嘛，我也不想的说，开学第一天你要作为新生代表上台发言，又是你这个混蛋出风头的好日子，我记得很清楚。可是，可是，会迟到还不是因为……”

一阵微风吹过，鸣人闻着佐助身上淡淡的皂香味，不知道想起了什么，在初夏的早晨冷不丁打了个寒战。

他不吱声了，只觉得脸颊耳朵烫烫的，空出只手挠了挠脸，他想这必是夏天的阳光太过毒辣的缘故。

骑车的人等了半天，没等到个缘由，心底叹了口气。这几天上学放学路上，鸣人都过于安静了，经常话说一半，就不知分神到哪去。“你这家伙，又做噩梦了？”

“啊？噩梦？”

“鹿丸说的，导致我们迟到的原因。”佐助言简意赅。

佐助怎么会知道他跟鹿丸胡诌的话？关于睡过头迟到的原因，实在无法有话直说，“晚上做噩梦，于是早上睡过头”、“因为要锻炼胆量所以熬夜看了恐怖片，”，他是这么编的，不过鹿丸明显不信。

他盯着佐助白皙的脖颈发愣，其实不是噩梦，但确实是与梦境有关，或者说梦里的主角才是主要原因。

单车转过街角，再直行经过两个红绿灯，学校就要到了，佐助骑着车，还是没有听见对方回答。他啧了一声，正要再问，突然感觉到后背一片温热，是鸣人靠上来了。腰间的衣服被扯动，他快速低头一看，熨烫平整的衬衫被鸣人紧紧攥在手里。

“我说，”鸣人趴在好友肩膀上，对自己正往佐助耳后呼气的行为毫无自觉，“你不是从暑假开始就在自学一些医学书吗？”

“怎么突然说这个？你坐好！”佐助往后轻轻一撞，后背的热源便离开了，他甩甩头，脸颊边稍长的刘海被风往后一吹，刚好挡住通红的耳朵。

被嫌弃的人完全没有在意，只是手上还不放过佐助的制服，“你明天能来我家找我吗？呃…我最近身体有个部位，有点小问题，不知道是怎么回事，你能帮我看看吗？”

“你生病了？哪里不舒服？”

“没有没有！”他赶紧摇头否认，听这语气，鸣人在后座都仿佛能看见佐助皱眉了。

“生病要看医生，找我没有用。”

“反正，”他扯扯佐助衣角，“你来不来嘛……”

“……来”

完全没有想到事情会是这样，佐助悄悄咽了下口水，主要是没想到，鸣人说的有点小问题的身体部位是——

他视线钉在鸣人下身，此刻他的笨蛋竹马倒是扭捏起来，双手提着睡裤松紧带，不知所措地站在床边。

早上他过来的时候，水门夫妇已经出门。据鸣人说，这周末他们二人去看望自来也老师。若是平时，一听说要去妙木山，鸣人都是最积极的一个，亏他还以为吊车尾身体真出大问题了。

按照这家伙刚刚乱七八糟、重点全无的自述，这根本，是梦遗啊。

“脱啊，不脱怎么看。”佐助故作不耐地催促道。

不过，他梦遗的对象是谁呢？什么噩梦能让人梦遗，恐怕是美梦吧。佐助极具侵略性的目光缓缓上移到鸣人脸上，发现他一跟自己对视更是脸颊通红，不禁心情大好，“是要我帮你吗？”

伴随着鸣人的呜咽声，睡裤和内裤唰的一下落到地上，鸣人终于露出他最隐私的部位站在了他的好友面前。

好热。佐助头脑昏沉，背上的汗水打湿了T恤，他的下体很硬了，被束缚在裤子里，十分难受。他忍了又忍，手上动作不停，握着鸣人的阴茎撸动，想把注意力专注在鸣人身上。

只见鸣人的脸颊到耳根红到滴血，张着嘴呻吟，肉红的舌头微微有点往外探。当鸣人鼻息喷到他脸上时，他才惊觉自己差点就吻上去了，顿时血气上涌，觉得自己的脸也烫得惊人。

他克制地退开一些，他一手抚弄起鸣人的阴囊，另一只手的拇指转而揉搓起了冠状沟中间的系带，鸣人立刻爽得只哼气，抱他抱得更紧了。

但鸣人还闭着眼。他突然意识到，为什么鸣人一直闭着眼？

在鸣人一鼓作气脱掉裤子之后，佐助便径直往前蹲下，没想到鸣人竟然因他的动作紧张得倒退一步，跌坐在床沿。

粉嫩的阴茎窝在金色毛绒绒的草丛里，佐助三指捏住龟头，拎起来细细地看。

[他是信了吗？佐助真的在帮我看我的…]鸣人的心脏跳得飞快，他双手无处安放，最终只能抓住床单，低头看着佐助的脸跟他的分身越靠越近。

检查的手法从三指捏起，变成一手握柱身，一手托着囊袋。他状似不经意，把柱身翻上翻下的观察，实际上却握着囊袋轻轻地揉按，时不时抬头，观察鸣人的反应。阳具在佐助的逗弄很快便起立了。

佐助的视线过于直白，他盯着鸣人的眼睛，在这场让鸣人逐渐晕乎的对视中，一把捋下鸣人的包皮。

“哈！啊…”越敏感就越爽，马眼溢出几滴腺液，鸣人忍不住喘息起来。

他舒服得一把抓住佐助的肩膀，却整个人被骤然推倒在床上。

在被鸣人呻吟着握住肩膀的时候，佐助就再也难以维持这种冷静从容的样子了。他顺势压在鸣人身上，额头顶着额头，大腿贴着大腿。拇指指腹在马眼处扣弄，引出更多的腺液，他将腺液向下抹开，借着这点润滑疯狂地抚慰鸣人的茎身。

真的好像，这就好像梦里。鸣人晕乎乎地想。但佐助的手，佐助的重量，比梦境真实太多了。佐助穿着衣服，却比梦里全裸还性感。而且，佐助看他的眼神……他自暴自弃一般，伸手紧紧搂住了自己的好友，他闭上眼睛再也不敢睁开。原来他跟佐助真的已经超出友情的范畴。

无论他怎么逗弄，鸣人还是不肯看他，佐助不由感到泄气，他兴致甚至有点下降，也再没兴趣去探究鸣人的春梦对象是谁。鸣人未经人事，早早就射过第一次了，是突然发生的亲密关系使他兴奋得不行，所以才不满足地，又给鸣人撸了第二发。

手上草草加速推挤，鸣人射完以后，他背对鸣人坐了起来。周身环绕的都是鸣人精液的味道，他深吸口气，故作镇定地开口。

“你这家伙，果然生理课都拿来睡觉了吧。”

“什么？”鸣人睁开眼，完全没反应过来。

“我说，”佐助回头，想要扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，却笑不出来，只好继续说到，“要不要拿出课本，我再给你上一下生理课程啊。”

他立刻被鸣人恶狠狠地推倒了，正在他以为落下来的会是鸣人拳头的时候，只听鸣人发抖的声音骂道：“混蛋佐助！你这个大笨蛋！”

好黏。是鸣人汗湿的双手捧住他脸颊的触感。但很快，一种全新的触感，迅速占领了佐助的一切思绪。是舌头，温热的，湿软的，柔韧的。鸣人扑在他身上，跟他交换了一个不是味增味道的吻。


End file.
